Arrested
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam & Cat plan a trip to Green Lake Texas but when an officer sees Sam, she gets arrested. Cat tells the officer to arrest her as well. Nona comes to bail them out. 35 minute episode. Crossover between Sam & Cat and the book/movie Holes.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam do you want to plan a vacation?" Cat said.

"Sure Cat. Where do you want to go?" Sam said.

"I always wanted to go to Texas." Cat said.

"Okay. I feel like there's something I should remember about Texas but I can't place my finger on it." Sam said as Cat's phone rings.

"Looks like Dice wants to video chat." Cat said answering her phone.

"Sam, Cat I won't be over this week. I'm going on vacation to Wisconsin." Dice said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"Whatever." Sam said.

"Well I'm going to go. Bye." Dice said.

"Should we go pack our stuff?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Let me text Robbie telling him I'm going to be gone for a few days." Cat said.

"I'll let Freddie know too." Sam said.

(Freddie and Robbie text back)

"What did Robbie say?" Sam said.

"He said alright. What about Freddie?" Cat said.

"He said bueno." Sam said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said.

"It means okay in Spanish. I thought you learned Spanish since that Poober incident." Sam said.

"I learned some Spanish." Cat said.

"Oh. Well let's go." Sam said.

"Kay Kay. We going by plane or train?" Cat said.

"Plane. I hate trains." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"If you're wondering why, is because I don't trust them." Sam said.

"I get it." Cat said as she grabs her purple giraffe.

"Cat I'm not being mean but aren't you a little too old to bring Mr. Purple?" Sam said.

"No. This is the last gift my parents got me before they left with my brother to Idaho.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Well let's go." Sam said.

"Okay." Cat said.

Chapter 2

(Green Lake Texas)

"We're finally here." Cat said.

"Good. It feels like we've been on that plane forever." Sam said.

"It was only 6 hours." Cat said.

"Well it feels like 7. What part of Texas are we in?" Sam said.

"Green Lake." Cat said.

"Who the fuck would name a city Green Lake?" Sam said.

"I don't know." Cat said.

"Hey!" Mr. Sir (From the book Holes) said.

"What?" Cat said.

"What do you want?" Sam said.

"Are you Samantha Puckett?" Mr. Sir said.

"Yes. Did you watch me on iCarly?" Sam said.

"No. Well yes but your a criminal. You have a warrant for your arrest in Texas." Mr. Sir said.

"Shit. That's what I remember. Cat I told you to tell me the states I can't go. I gave you a list." Sam said.

"I'm sorry." Cat said.

"Samantha Puckett place your hands behind your back." Mr. Sir said.

"Officer you can't take Sam to jail." Cat said.

"Oh and why not?" Mr. Sir said.

"If you're taking her to jail, then you have to take me too." Cat said.

"Fine with me. Place your hands behind your back." Mr. Sir said.

"Damn it." Cat said.

"Cat." Sam said.

"I thought he was going to let you go." Cat said.

"Well you thought wrong. In the police van." Mr. Sir said.

"Son of a bitch." Sam and Cat said simultaneously.

Chapter 3

(At jail)

"This is your cell. You'll be staying in here for a couple days. Are you two thirsty?" Mr. Sir said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Well tough shit." Mr. Sir said walking away.

"Cat I'm so sorry. I didn't expect this to happen. This is the third time you've been arrested." Sam said.

"Actually fourth." Cat said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Back in 2011, Jade, Robbie, Tori, Beck, Andre, Trina, and I got arrested in Yerba." Cat said.

"For what?" Sam said.

(Cat explains the events of Victorious: Locked Up)

"Damn that really happened?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Well good thing Sikowitz broke you guys out." Sam said.

"Too bad he can't bail us out of here." Cat said."

"Well I know who can." Sam said.

"Who?" Cat said.

"Nona." Sam said.

"Oh yeah." Cat said.

"Yeah. Ask Mr. Sir to make a phone call." Sam said.

"Kay Kay. Hey Mr. Sir I want my phone call." Cat said.

"Fine make it quick." Mr. Sir said handing Cat a phone.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

Chapter 4

(At Elderly Acres, Nona's phone rings)

"Hello." Nona said.

"Nona." Cat said.

"Hi Cat what's up." Nona said.

"Sam and I went to Texas for vacation but an officer recognized Sam and arrested her." Cat said.

"Oh my." Nona said.

"Yeah. I told the officer if he took Sam to jail then he has to take me too." Cat said.

"Did he?" Nona said.

"Yeah. I thought he was going to let Sam go." Cat said.

"Cat that stuff only works on TV shows." Nona said.

"I'm sorry. You're not mad are you?" Cat said.

"No. That was a good thing you did. I remember when Sam did the same to you back when you took money from that ATM." Nona said.

"Oh." Cat said.

"What part of Texas are you in?" Nona said.

"Green Lake." Cat said.

"Who names a city Green Lake?" Nona said.

"Right." Sam said.

"How much does it cost to bail you two out?" Nona said.

"$500." Sam said.

"Okay. I'm on my way." Nona said.

"We'll pay you back." Cat said.

"You don't have to. I'll be there soon to bail you two out. Bye." Nona said.

"Bye." Cat said.

Chapter 5

"I hope Nona comes soon." Cat said.

"Cat it took us 6 hours to get here. I'm sure she'll be here soon." Sam said.

"Here you guys can have one drink." Mr. Sir said.

"Gross. What is this?" Cat said.

"Brown water." Mr. Sir said.

"Gross. Who would drink this?" Cat said.

"Your friend seems to be drinking it." Mr. Sir said.

"Sam?" Cat said.

"Cat I've been in jail about 10 times. This is basically coffee but without the cream and sugar." Sam said.

"She's right." Mr. Sir said.

"This is what they serve?" Cat said.

"Shouldn't you know. You were arrested in Arizona for ripping that guys hair out." Sam said.

"I was only in there for a few hours." Cat said.

"Still." Sam said.

"Mr. Sir there's a lady here who goes by the name Nona Valentine. She's here to bail these two out." The Warden (Louise Walker) said.

"Oh well it looks like you two are free to go." Mr. Sir said.

"Sam Cat." Nona said.

"Nona." Cat said.

"Sir here's $500 for their bail out." Nona said.

"Thank you and it's Mr. Sir." Mr. Sir said.

"What?" Nona said.

"My last name is sir." Mr. Sir said.

"Oh." Nona said.

"Yeah." Mr. Sir said.

"Well thanks for the bail out money. Sam and Cat are free to go." The Warden said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Let's get out of here." Cat said.

"Sam I better not see you here in Texas again." Mr. Sir said.

"Okay but I have a twin sister. Don't worry she's the complete opposite of me. Her voice is also higher." Sam said.

"I know about Melanie." Mr. Sir said.

"How?" Sam said.

"iCarly." The Warden said.

"Oh yeah." Sam said.

Chapter 6

"Nona we're really sorry about that." Cat said.

"It's okay Cat. It's not your guys faults." Nona said.

"Sam I'm sorry too. I forgot you made a list. Do you still have it?" Cat said.

"Yeah it's on my flash drive. I'll email it to you and save it on your flash drive." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Nona if you want, we'll pay you back the $500." Sam said.

"Sam it's okay. You and Cat don't have too. Besides it wasn't my $500. I took it out of one of my friends wallets when they weren't looking." Nona said.

"Nona." Cat said.

"Hey it's just $500. I'm sure they won't know it's missing." Nona said.

"Yeah Cat." Sam said.

(They arrive at the apartment)

"Okay here's your stop." Nona said.

"Thanks for the ride Nona." Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"You're welcome. Now I'm going back to Elderly Acres. Before I do, here's some meatballs. Nona said.

"Oh thanks Nona." Sam said.

"Yeah thanks." Cat said.

"You're welcome. Now I'm heading back to Elderly Acres." Nona said.

"Okay. Bye Nona." Cat said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Bye." Nona said.

"See you tomorrow Nona." Cat said.

"See ya." Nona said.

Chapter 7

"Cat next time we plan a vacation, let's check the list of states I got arrested in to see if we can go there." Sam said.

"Okay." Cat said.

(Sam's phone rings)

"Dice wants to chat. (Sam answers her phone) Sup Dice." Sam said.

"I heard you guys got arrested in Texas." Dice said.

"We did but Nona bailed us out." Cat said.

"An officer recognized me because of my warrant and send me to jail. Cat got arrested because she said if the officer was taking me to jail, he has to take her too." Sam said.

"Cat you know that only works on TV shows." Dice said.

"Sorry." Cat said.

"Dice how long are you staying in Wisconsin?" Sam said.

"A few days. I made $1,000 when you jumped the tuna fish in the last story." Dice said.

"Cool." Cat said.

"Don't spend it all at once." Sam said.

"I won't. I have to go now. The time zone here is two hours ahead than Los Angeles." Dice said.

"Okay. Bye Dice." Cat said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Later." Dice said with a voice crack.

"I heard his voice crack." Sam said.

"Must be starting puberty." Cat said.

"His voice will be deep soon." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

(Cat's phone dings)

"Who texted?" Sam said.

"Robbie. He asked me if he wants to go to Nozu." Cat said.

"Okay. I'm going to take a nap." Sam said.

"Kay Kay. Have a nice nap." Cat said.

"Thanks. Have fun at Nozu." Sam said.

"I will." Cat said.


End file.
